


Rescue My Heart

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: When Shiro is injured in battle,  Keith has to cope with the potential loss and his unspoken feelings.





	Rescue My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place about second season. Enjoy!

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.  
Why was there so much blood? Why? Was it his?  
Keith’s ears rang from the explosion and he frantic. Smearing his reddened hands over his body looking for a source.  
His eyes darted over his armor looking for holes. None.  
Movement caught his attention. Debris and dust rattling around.  
No. No. No. No. No. No.  
He didn't realize he was screaming it.  
He scrambled to pull away chunks of rock and twisted metal. Blood was pooling around his knees as he cleared the area around Shiro.  
He hesitated when he saw him. Hands trembling and wet sobs choking him.  
“Shiro…” It was barely a whisper. Just a plea. Keith surveyed the damage, the scratches on the armour and the hole in his side.  
“Red!” Keith screamed praying his lion would answer.  
The others were speaking. He knew they were talking to him. But it was just noise.  
Within seconds the ground around him shook and Red landed by him. Using strength he wasn't sure he had, he scooped Shiro into his arms and ran.  
Navigating back to Castle was a blur. He wasn't sure how he made it, but he had. Coran had met him in the bay, he remembered. He remembered Hunk holding him back as Allura worked on Shiro.  
“Keith, you have to stop!” Hunk said with more force than Keith had ever heard him use. His soft features were constricted in grief. It was enough to catch Keith's attention. He'd allowed himself to be led into the lounge. He curled into himself and waited.  
And waited. 

“Keith?” Allura’s lilting voice broke through his haze. She bent over him. She looked tired. And something… else. Keith wasn't sure.  
“Keith?” she tried again, “You can see him now.” Her gentle smile reassuring him.  
Without hesitation, Keith bolted upright and ran to the infirmary. He almost fell over Pidge as he raced into the room.  
He stopped dead 3 feet from the bedside. Distantly he heard Pidge urging the others to leave and Lance arguing, but it was hard to hear over the pounding of blood in his ears.  
Shiro smiled softly up at him. Grey eyes tired and soft. “Hey,” he whispered hoarsely.  
Keith barely made it to the side of the bed before his knees buckled. He buried his face in Shiro's side and began to cry. Hard. Sobs wretched themselves from someone deep and he couldn't stop himself. He hadn't cried since Shiro's reported death on Kerberos. And even then, not like this. No.  
“Keith…” Shiro said soothingly. “Come here.”  
Clumsily, Keith scrambled into the narrow bed and pressed harder against Shiro. He needed to hear his heartbeat. He needed to feel him breathing.  
Neither said anything as they lay there letting Keith cry himself out and then settling into each other's arms in silence. Shiro played with strands of Keith's hair until they fell asleep.  
It was mostly dark in the room when Keith woke up. Blue lines of light in the walls illuminated Shiro's features in the most beautiful way.  
Keith let his fingers rise on their own and line Shiro's jaw. Keith let out a little hum and Shiro's eyes blinked open.  
Keith felt the heat rise in his face. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean…”  
Keith moved his hand away. Shiro caught his wrist in gentle grip. Keith couldn't breathe as he guided Keith's hand back to his face.  
“Shiro…” he leaned over. There were millimeters between their lips. He could still stop.  
He could pull away and they would still be friends. Nothing more.  
But he didn't.  
Keith pushed forward and closed the gap between them. Softly, so softly, Shiro kissed him back. “I love you, Shiro,” Keith confessed after a moment.  
“Keith, I-"  
Keith tensed and felt absolute dread creeping into him. Oh God. He miscalculated. “Shiro, no, it's ok,” he said softly and squeezed his eyes closed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
“Keith, stop.”  
Keith's eyes fluttered open as he felt the press of Shiro's lips against his forehead. Shiro tilted Keith's chin up and locked him into his gaze. “I love you.”  
Keith blinked.  
Shiro laughed. It was a deep throaty sound and it made all of the fear in Keith's stomach melt away. “I love you too, Keith.”  
Keith pushed up into Shiro's lips again. More assured and kissed him deeper. He wasn't sure what his kiss was asking, but Shiro answered him anyway.


End file.
